The present invention pertains to garments, and more particularly to insulated garments of the type which provide thermal protection in cold weather.
Insulated jackets and pants have long been known for protecting people in cold weather. These garments are typically manufactured of a fabric having wind breaking capability. To provide warmth, these garments are filled with insulation. Typical insulations include down, a natural insulator, or man-made fibrous materials, such as Thinsulate.RTM..
Although known outerwear provides excellent insulative qualities when new, they are typically subjected to rigorous use. For example, such clothing is often used for hunting, snowmobiling, skiing, and a variety of other winter activities. A difficulty encountered with known outerwear is that the insulation will compress or stretch from those locations subject to movement or other forces. For example, insulation may be compressed/stretched in the area around the knee by the natural flexing of the knee during movement. Insulation may also be compressed/stretched in the elbow area. Another location where insulation may be compressed during use, is the seat area. For example, for snowmobilers the portion of the clothing upon which the wearer sits is subject to the full weight of the user, thereby compressing the insulation and reducing the R factor of that insulation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved insulated outerwear for cold weather use by active people which will not lose its insulative qualities. It is further desirable that the outerwear be light in weight, and permit free movement by the individual, in whatever activity he/she is participating.